Vigilance
by Hlo
Summary: Ou comment se faire repérer. Passer inaperçu n'est pas toujours aussi facile qu'on ne le pense. OS, défi de Shinoyasumi


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : Romance (choupi)/Yaoi/ OS court**

**Note : Amélioration du net, je l'ai pratiquement tous les jours ! Mais la rentrée est là et mes élèves sont (hélas) au rendez-vous, donc le temps va me manquer.**

**Préface :**  
Je me suis encore fait avoir… Par Shinoyasumi cette fois-ci.  
Vous avez donc ci-dessous le résultat du défi qu'elle m'a envoyé. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant, juste que je suis sensée faire du « choupi », brrrrrrrrrr….  
Je suis persuadée qu'il ne s'agit que d'une basse vengeance. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne)  
Bonne lecture.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VIGILANCE**

Ou comment se faire repérer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Ce qui est pratique lorsqu'on a la frange qui tombe sur les yeux, c'est l'indétectabilité du regard. Personne ne peut distinguer le sens de mes yeux.

Il est là, assis face à moi, dans la salle de réunion des Preventers, toujours sérieux et impassible comme se moquant de ce qui se déroule autour de lui.

-

Mais moi, je sais.

-

A force d'observation, je sais que cette façade n'est qu'un leurre.

Sa concentration est un fait incroyable, il ne rate aucun mouvement, aucune parole échangée, tout est passé au crible.

-

Sauf moi.

-

Je n'ai jamais eu droit à aucune attention, sauf pour le boulot évidemment.

-

#_soupir_#

-

Je me meurs d'amour pour lui. Ce n'est pas une expression mais la réalité hélas.

J'en perds le sommeil, j'ai peur de fermer les yeux, je me sens à la limite de la tachycardie quand je suis près de lui.

En fait, je connais déjà ma mort.

Elle s'appelle « léger rehaussement des coins de la bouche », son synonyme personnel du sourire.

A chaque fois que l'impensable se produit, je suis conscient de perdre quelques années d'existence au vu du travail que doit subitement fournir mon coeur.

Même si je sais que ses si petits sourires ne sont jamais pour moi, j'ai appris à les prédire. Ainsi, je ne suis plus pris par surprise et je peux tenter de rester discret et surtout naturel. Tâche difficile.

Cette manifestation bénigne d'un contentement quelconque, est excessivement rare, il me faut donc une attention de tous les instants pour y faire face et arriver à les savourer en toute quiétude.

-

D'où la frange.

-

Je me suis laissé pousser les cheveux pour camoufler mon regard trop clair.

Je n'ai pas le droit à son attention, mais on ne sait jamais, il est trop doué.

-

#_re-soupir_#

-

Taciturne, et non taiseux comme beaucoup le soutiennent, j'ai déjà pu remarquer son intelligence aiguisée.

Toujours présent là où on l'attend le moins, il sait se faire oublier et passer inaperçu.

Il en devient donc très dangereux.

Pas seulement pour l'attaque physique, bien que l'effet de surprise nous a souvent été fort utile par le passé ou en mission, mais surtout car c'est celui qui connaît le mieux le moindre murmure de cette boite de oufs.

Officiellement, il s'agit d'un service de maintien de l'ordre publique, spécialisé dans le grand banditisme et le terrorisme. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'être dans un remix des « Feux de l'Amour chez les ploucs ». Les coulisses sont souvent loin du sérieux que l'on peut attendre d'une agence gouvernementale. Pour parler crûment, c'est un baisodrôme.

Il sait tout.

On se méfie de lui car il a l'art de mettre, exprès, les pieds dans le plat et d'indiquer qui couche avec qui.

Il est vain de tenter de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Beaucoup s'y sont cassés les dents.

-

Sauf moi.

-

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

-

Je suis invisible à ses yeux.

Ma présence ne fait pas plus de remous dans son inconscience qu'une gouttelette dans l'océan.

D'un certain point de vue, cela m'arrange.

Ainsi, je peux l'observer de tout mon soûl, vivre à côté de l'homme de mes rêves sans risquer de me faire repérer. Je ne veux pas risquer le semblant de l'amitié que nous entretenons. S'il savait mes sentiments, il partirait.

-

#_troisième soupir_#

-

Je dois quand même être attentif.

Si un des autres s'en rendait compte, il le saurait, c'est inévitable. Eux aussi se laissent avoir par son attitude, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ils n'ont pas mes heures d'observation assidues.

Et je ne peux pas faire taire certaines babeluttes de ma connaissance.

Il n'y aurait aucun dessein de nuire, non, mais l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Je sais que, pour me rendre service, on irait le mettre dans la confidence avec une dernière injonction : « à toi de jouer ».

Son attitude envers moi changerait imperceptiblement.

Il me remarquerait.

Découvrirait directement ce que je veux lui cacher.

Prendrait ses distances.

Personne ne verrait rien.

-

Sauf moi.

-

Je ne pourrais pas accepter de perdre le peu de sa présence que j'arrive à m'approprier sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Ce serait encore plus douloureux que de savoir mes sentiments non partagés.

Ça, j'en suis conscient, merci.

Pas besoin qu'il me le dise en face.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion.

Je veux juste continuer à grappiller un peu de son image.

-

#_quota de soupirs atteint, coup de coude, respiration inégale_#

-

- Quatre ?

- Hein ? Heu... Oui ?

- On te demande ton avis.

- Quel est le sujet ? Je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

-

Regard soi-disant compatissant avec un brin de moquerie.

Le véritable problème d'être blond n'est pas la réflexion, je ne vais pas me teindre en brun pour faire croire à une intelligence artificielle, je perdrais ma crédibilité.

La difficulté est autre : le rougissement.

Je ne peux en aucun cas cacher ma gène, l'apparence n'est pas trompeuse.

-

- Bin Quatchou, ça ne te ressemble pas de te mettre dans des états pareils. A qui pensais-tu ?

- Voyons Duo…

- Allez, tu peux me le dire quand même, j'suis ton meilleur pote.

-

Je ne croyais pas pouvoir un jour atteindre de tels sommets dans le carmin. Je devrais me reconvertir en tomate.

Coup d'œil de son côté.

Nardi'n !

Je viens de me faire griller !

Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Attendez…

C'est quoi ce semblant de sourire ?

Coup d'œil d'ensemble…

Aucune erreur possible, il est pour moi. Les autres ont déjà oublié l'intervention de Duo et sont plongés dans une discussion sur un domaine quelconque.

Il ne me reste donc à rétablir mes marques dans cette réunion qui tire en longueur, et faire bonne figure.

-

Enfin une pause, on n'est pas prêt de pouvoir rentrer, moi qui voulais dire bonjour à mes couettes pas trop tard, c'est mal parti.

Un café…

Habituellement, je ne jure que par le thé, vert de préférence, et non l'infâme liquide boueux de Wufei, sûrement très bénéfique pour la santé, je le crois sur parole.

Mais là, un café s'impose, même s'il sort d'une machine peu ragoûtante.

-

Il est dit que la machine à café est le lieu de toutes les rencontres, de tous les potins, de tous les ragots.

Heureusement pour ces deux-là que j'y suis seul.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant passer devant moi. Ils pensent être discrets, mais le simple fait qu'ils soient impénétrables au monde extérieur parle pour eux. Qui aurait pu concevoir que Duo réussirait à faire sortir notre bernard-l'ermite de sa coquille ?

Ils sont heureux, ça se sent.

-

Mais bon, il ne s'agit que d'une pause permettant de récupérer nos neurones éparpillés par cette réunion interminable J'espère qu'ils verront le temps passer du cagibi dans lequel ils vont se perdre.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne suis pas candidat au suicide, ce n'est donc pas moi qui irai les rappeler à l'ordre.

Et puis, pourquoi les déranger ? Ils ont besoin de se retrouver et de décompresser aussi…

-

Décidemment, je suis fatigué, je passe mon temps à soupirer.

-

J'ai encore un instant pour un second café ?

On va le prendre.

Mettons toutes les chances de notre côté pour tenir jusqu'au lit.

-

Et 30 cents dans la machine…

Comment faire marcher l'économie des Preventers en un geste.

Ou alors, nous ne sommes pas considérés par Une comme assez grands pour faire fonctionner un percolateur sans que les plombs de l'immeuble ne souffrent.

Je l'entends déjà argumenter que nous sommes des hommes de terrain voyons, pas des femmes d'ouvrages. Hommes de terrain souvent au bureau occupés à carburer au café, alimentant le distributeur de petites pièces jaunes pour le plus grand bonheur de l'administration.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire bref.

Ma fortune pour un lit.

-

Ma tasse à la main, je vais retourner en salle de réunion et faire abstraction du monde environnant. Se reconcentrer sur soi les quelques minutes restantes pour trouver la force de tenir le coup.

Haut les cœurs soldat ! La nation compte sur toi.

Bin oui…

On y croit…

-

Je me retourne et je n'y crois plus.

-

Là.

Derrière moi.

Depuis combien de temps ?

Vert

Vert

Vert

Bouche ouverte.

La mienne.

Sourire.

Le sien.

Depuis combien de temps ?

-

Wufei passe pour un rabattage en bonne et due forme vers le lieu de réunion.

Je me reprends.

Je le croise, les joues pivoines, la déconfiture du blond…

Il me suit sans un mot.

Je m'assieds.

Il prend place face à moi, le léger sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage.

Je passe au fluorescent.

Je baisse les yeux.

Rien n'y fait.

C'est trop tard.

Je suis repéré.

-

Lorsque enfin j'arrive à suffisamment réguler la montée de sang à mes joues (un instant j'eus peur qu'il ne descende plus bas, mais je coupais court à ses pensées iniques), je relève la tête juste à temps pour m'entendre dire que je faisais équipe avec lui pour la recherche de je ne sais quelle information.

La réunion avait commencé depuis belle lurette, elle touchait à sa fin, et j'étais dans la merde.

Je ne quittais pas mon siège alors que tous les participants sortaient de la pièce.

Je remarquais à peine l'œil au beurre noir de Wufei, me demandant distraitement lequel de nos deux amoureux avait le plus mal pris son intervention dans le cagibi.

-

- Tu viens Quatre ?

-

Pris de court.

Un instant j'en avais oublié sa capacité à passer inaperçu. Mon observation ininterrompue venait d'être mis à mal et je me retrouvais dans un état de quasi tachycardie.

Me reprenant enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais, je lui dédicaçais mon sourire le plus naturel et me levais.

-

- Cela fait un bail que nous n'avons plus travailler ensemble Trowa. Où allons-nous ?

-

Sourcil levé.

-

- Nous devons rechercher le maximum de données compromettantes pour réussir à faire tomber une grosse pointure de la mafia russe qui trempe dans la vente d'armes.

-

Si je fus étonné de la longueur inhabituelle de son résumé, je ne le fus pas du ton employé.

Clair, net, précis, et surtout neutre, il me donnait les informations me permettant de ne pas paraître idiot face à nos collègues. Je pouvais extrapoler à partir de cette base.

Il avait donc remarqué que j'avais eu plus que la tête ailleurs.

Je n'en voulais même pas à Duo et à ses réflexions, j'avais été suffisamment flagrant tout seul. Trop pour que je puisse tout reporter sur la lassitude.

-

- Allons dans mon bureau, je me prendrais bien une tasse de thé.

-

Argument peu convainquant, mais un cadre personnel me détendrait.

J'avais besoin de reprendre mes marques pour ne pas craquer, l'épuisement était déjà bien suffisant.

-

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à mon bureau de fonction. Il n'avait rien de l'opulence de celui de la Winner Co, je n'étais ici rien de plus qu'un gradé comme les autres.

Encore une manière de passer inaperçu qui me facilitait grandement la vie.

-

Nous nous sommes directement mis au travail. La procrastination n'a jamais été mon fort, surtout dans telles circonstances. Je me forçais donc tant bien que mal à ne pas croiser son regard pour me concentrer sur mon écran et les données qui y défilaient.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que je remarquais son silence pesant alors que je discourais sur notre prévenu depuis plus de quarante minutes.

Je continuais, bon gré, mal gré, sans vouloir extrapoler sur son calme finalement légendaire.

-

- Quatre…

-

Son inflexion de voix, curieusement douce, me coupa dans mon élan de professionnalisme.

-

- Que se passe-t-il ?

-

Mon silence lui répondit et je levais les yeux vers lui pour la première fois depuis la salle de réunion.

-

- De quoi veux-tu parler Trowa ?

-

Pas sorcier à deviner, je me doutais bien du sujet, mais je désirais une certitude.

-

- Voyons, Quatre…

-

Ok, compris, je passe pour un con.

Mais pourquoi un visage aussi neutre ?

Il pourrait réagir quand même.

Je ne méritais pas cette indifférence.

Ou peut-être bien que oui.

Peut-être que garder cette attitude, somme toute si naturelle pour lui, était déjà une manière de rendre ses distances.

Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir en savoir plus.

Il en avait décidé autrement.

-

- Je veux comprendre.

-

Moi pas.

-

- Te comprendre.

-

Laisse-moi tranquille.

-

- Quelque chose te perturbe énormément pour que tu sois inattentif à ce point.

-

Mon statut d'invisibilité n'était pas si mal après réflexion.

-

- Cela ne te ressemble pas.

-

Est-ce que je te fais une remarque sur le débit soudain et inhabituel de tes paroles ?

Depuis quand parles-tu autant d'abord ?

-

D'un mouvement félin, il quitta le morceau du bureau qu'il s'était approprié pour ses recherches, et fit le tour du meuble.

Il me releva le visage que je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé et je plongeais dans son regard.

Vert

Vert

Vert

Je suis perdu.

Je viens de me trouver ?

-

- Depuis quand les rapports sociaux t'apeurent-ils ?

-

Là, maintenant, il y a toi, juste toi. Et puis, en fait, je me fous des autres.

Le son de ta voix me fait réagir comme une collégienne. Je veux dire par là que je suis incapable de te répondre, ni d'émettre le moindre son, même pas le « gasp » honteux coincé dans ma gorge.

Je le sais. J'ai l'air d'un abruti.

-

- J'y suis pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

-

- Tes yeux changent quand tu me regardes. Ce qui arrive, disons, une fois par minute lorsque nous sommes dans la même pièce.

-

Hein ? Je crois rêver là… Comment sais-tu que je passe mon temps à t'observer ?

-

- La frange est une bonne idée, mais tu ne sais rien cacher.

-

Mes illusions tombent à l'eau.

Je sens que je m'y suis cassé les dents comme tous ceux qui l'ont sous-estimé.

-

- Il n'y a pas que le regard Quatre, ton langage corporel ne sait pas me mentir.

-

Et qu'y lis-tu ?

-

- J'attendais que tu me fasses un signe mais rien, et là, ma patience est à bout.

-

La demande était, et est toujours, implicite.

-

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-

Viens.

Viens.

Viens.

-

- Je ne veux pas me tromper.

-

Ce n'est jamais arrivé à ma connaissance.

Alors pourquoi ne vois-tu pas ce que tous mes pores s'entêtent à te hurler ?

-

- Le plus silencieux des deux n'est pas celui que l'on croit finalement.

-

Tu viens de battre ton quota de mots de l'année.

Pourquoi ?

Pour qui ?

Pour moi ?

Je n'ose y croire.

-

- Je voudrais changer mon monologue en dialogue, serait-ce possible Quatre ?

-

Je n'ose le dire.

-

- Viens.

- Enfin.

-

Oui, tu as raison, enfin.

Je ne serai plus jamais invisible à tes yeux.

Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je le comprends à l'instant où tes lèvres touchent les miennes.

-

Et si nous nous trouvions un cagibi nous aussi ?

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voici le défi que m'a envoyé Shiniyasumi :**  
« T'es pas cap d'écrire un OS (ou plus) "get togheter" sur Trowa et Quatre, où Quatre est méga cliché (c'est un petit ange blond tout doux et adorable, sans une once de machiavélisme ou de méchanceté XD, pas la plus petite, non!) et où Trowa est "le silencieux dont les silences en disent long"... »  
** Voilà, voilà… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Shin.  
Tu sais bien que le choupi et moi….  
**

** Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.  
A bientôt.  
**

** HLO**


End file.
